vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Angel Emfrbl
Image uploading Since you have been uploading a lot of images lately, could you please make it a habit to license the images before clicking the button? -- Bunai82 (talk) 21:27, January 7, 2015 (UTC) Roro= Lui design Wasn't there something about Roro actually being a design for Lui Hibiki? Can someone please update Roro's page? I would but I lack the sources. Re: Thanks Angel, No problem! Anytime! Yeah, pretty unfortunate about how this all went down... He could have turned it all around, but chose the wrong path for it. I can certainly mention in the intro that his actions caused his retirement. And it sucks when things that you do cause you a bad rep or even a shunning from the fandom and forces you to leave... rather than retiring by choice and having a good time. Ah, shame... he could have done relatively well and fine in the fandom. It's just... I noticed that the idea of fame just gets to people's heads. Like, some producers leave because they feel that they can't compete with the more popular producers. They want to do something big and they want to matter, which is true for anyone... I have noticed artists feel the same as well, since I've seen the same topics on DeviantART journal entries. Unfortunately, some take the risky or wrong ways to get noticed... and Planty is just one example of that. :/ I don't know what Planty is really like or how he thinks, but I do feel sad that he could have just continued to make music (that's his OWN) after the whole anon-kanon incident, instead of lying to people and making things worse for himself. It just wasn't the answer and he instead took the path of revenge. Revenge is ugly and it will eventually bite you in the behind down the road. - Mistery Valencia Eevee Talk Page 21:36, March 27, 2015 (UTC) RE:575 Glad to be of help. Edit: And I've only deleting from those who have made covers of existing songs. reminder, ow. i believe we talked about this b4, but this dude has pocaloid up: Ulises Montiel Cuevas need his stuff deleted, but first time i asked bunai she wouldn't remove it without us discussing it first, but we did he has whole song pages. he's a spanish producer, and he's entered in contests. you can find all his stuff by searching his name in the wiki. Yo Happy Birthday! 生日快乐！！！ - Mistery Valencia Eevee Talk Page 19:30, May 9, 2015 (UTC) Thanks everyone who said "happy birthday, I'm not going to reply individually to everyone because I'm tired from helping my mother at a car boot sale. One-Winged Hawk (talk) 18:25, May 10, 2015 (UTC) This might be a stupid question...qq How do I add categories to a new page, there's no category module when I make a song or producer page qq? Sandboxes for VOCANESE? I asked Bunai for her opinion on this as well, as she's is an active admin and I do need more opinions... I was going to ask if I should create a Sandbox for Qingxian, Moke and Longya? They were confirmed to become VOCALOIDs after all and I can easily scrap things together from what we have. I can also monitor their popularity within the Chinese fandom as well. I had this idea because it might be easier and quicker to do rather than wait for them to finally be in top priority, but they are certainly their main series. It's just to avoid feeling rushed on the day of. What do you think? - Mistery Valencia Eevee Talk Page 13:56, June 22, 2015 (UTC) :I asked my friend about this. She says "Maybe you can do Longya, but idk about Qingxian/Moke, they might not get their VBs til like 3-4 years" :Hm.... I suppose my best proposal would be to craft another outline/skeleton on Word instead, like how I did for Xin Hua. :- Mistery Valencia Eevee Talk Page 14:01, June 22, 2015 (UTC) Do you think this can be used for anything? https://twitter.com/Prince_Syo/status/616387835780825089 i asked Syo the definition of what power vocals are and he answered So, is there something i should note on Yohioloid's page? Should i mention the issues you pointed out? I don't know how to phrase it to be honest. EmbraceEvil (talk) 14:23, July 2, 2015 (UTC) Vocaloid release section Do you mind if this becomes retired? My reasons. * It getting a bit redundant due to the top navigation. * It will be one less thing to worry about editing, and the section can be used to textualize about the releases instead. * Mobile still has issues with image sizes, so in order to keep things even it requires me to manually shrink and upload duplicates. * With the most popular voice banks getting engine upgrades the section is becoming a bit of a mess. -- Bunai82 (talk) 21:08, October 7, 2015 (UTC) An idea about voicebank count Hello, I've been noticing that you updated a lot of the voicebank templates to display a count number so I wanted to suggest an idea. Which would be creating an article listing about them. -- Bunai82 (talk) 15:49, October 27, 2015 (UTC) :Neat. Perhaps something similar to the "Status" page where the Vocaloids are listed and have their own box of information... though I am unsure how that will turn out, especially with Vocaloids like Miku and Gumi. -- Bunai82 (talk) 16:35, October 27, 2015 (UTC) ---- Set up Sandbox page, could you take a look at it. I made an example using YOHIOloid (its at the bottom), I want to attempt to use the bold for the overall count and leaving room for theoretical counts. :Yes, you can alter things in it. -- Bunai82 (talk) 23:09, November 1, 2015 (UTC) Re: Suspect sockpuppet Yeah, they shouldn't have been touching your User stuff without permission. That's not okay. :/ I see that Bunai protected your pages, so hopefully that keeps people away for a while. As for sockpuppeting, I'll keep them in mind and a close watch since I doubt there's a way to check their IP addresses easily. For now, I'll send them warnings. I'm sorry I didn't respond to this earlier, my family took me out today. Thanks. - Mistery Valencia Eevee Talk Page 01:48, November 28, 2015 (UTC) :I wasn't here all day yesterday. Do you mind explaining to me exactly what happened aside from editing your profile? You said they were having a conversation with each other, but I don't see that on their contribution pages. Did another admin intervene and deleted that conversation? :I agree, an IP trace may be necessary in order to prove sock puppetry. - Mistery Valencia Eevee Talk Page 22:50, November 28, 2015 (UTC) I see, that explains everything. If someone deletes a conversation, page, or file, it won't show up on the contributions. I'm going to definitely keep an eye on them or try to if we cannot get the IP addresses traced. Thanks - Mistery Valencia Eevee Talk Page 01:11, November 29, 2015 (UTC) chipspeech wikipedia help i really would love to make a chipspeech and alter/ego wikipedia, but i wouldn't know where to start! Wikipedia does seem rather intimidating to me haha. What are things that should absolutely be included? I don't want to bother you too much, so if it isn't too much trouble, would it somehow be possible for you to help me get started? Like an outline or a list as to what should be included? I'm so so so so sooo sorry if I'm annoying you or bothering you! Gabubutt (talk) 03:20, December 16, 2015 (UTC) Wording Issue Hi Angel, on the front page it says VOCALOID 2 is retiring, but that's not entirely true. Only the import tool is going to be stopped, I think you should reword that to make it less confusing. NoviStarsRule (talk) 05:53, December 30, 2015 (UTC) Gaming footer My utmost apologies - the user who nominated this site listed it as "Project Diva", yet linked here. I only did a cursory check, and the user is an admin of the site you mentioned, but not here, hence my confusion. I always try to get admin approval if a site is nominated by a non-admin. That being said, I'm okay with the footer being present here, since this site has much more information about the games. The other doesn't qualify for inclusion due to low page count. So if you're okay with it, I am, too - if not, I can remove it and have the footer reflect that accordingly. As for the character chosen, I really just went with one that had some sort of music "thing" also in the picture. Merli has a microphone, so it fits well with the footer subject :P Raylan13 (talk) 21:00, January 8, 2016 (UTC) :It can even be placed on the featuring VOCALOID page instead of the main page ;) Raylan13 (talk) 21:02, January 8, 2016 (UTC) Voicebank count, look over *http://vocaloid.wikia.com/wiki/Vocaloid_Wiki:Sandbox/Voicebank_count?useskin=monobook *http://vocaloid.wikia.com/wiki/Vocaloid_Wiki:Sandbox/Voicebank_count?useskin=oasis I am in-between linking the templates or remove them to link the product page(s) instead, but that seems like an awkward amount of manual linkage. -- Bunai82 (talk) 22:34, January 8, 2016 (UTC) Re:Namewave Thanks Angel! Good luck synth hunting Hey, can you explain Tiny Vocaloid3 Editor, please? Translation project Can you look over the Translation project (aka. Wiki projects:Translations page) and read over the translations for the tweets to see if they are of use? I cleared out old and (by your messages) used entries.-- Bunai82 (talk) 12:39, May 18, 2016 (UTC) Hey Angel, I made a Quick Info-box Picture of Una, one where their not acually touching. (Sense their not touching on the Boxart) I used their Alternative Poses, not the Boxart ones. You'll see it. Can we use the one i made, or stick to the one where she's somehow hugging herself? (It might make fans Less confused) LukeKun (talk) 02:43, July 1, 2016 (UTC) What is going on with you? Your actions these past few days have been erratic and worrisome. If it is life related, please take a break for a few hours until we can (as contributing editors) can find a solution. -- Bunai82 (talk) 17:02, July 8, 2016 (UTC) Re: May I ask a favour? The Alter/Ego and Chipspeech wikias have no song templates set up to make song pages. I'd like to make a few demo pages to the best I can, could you set up the templates for me and I'll handle the song pages? I'm not good at these more complex templates... >_< One-Winged Hawk (talk) 20:01, August 23, 2016 (UTC) :Do you want the Song box (default template) or the Song box 2 (updated template)? -- Bunai82 (talk) 23:31, August 23, 2016 (UTC) - I was actually waiting for when Umbreon126 completed any tweaks he needed to do. Plus this template will need the CSS MediaWiki page to function, since it will be linking back to the UTUA Lyrics wiki. -- Bunai82 (talk) 13:49, August 31, 2016 (UTC) User status question Hello, since Wikia has a new 'power user' option, I wanted to ask if you wanted a "Content Moderator" status? It appears to have similar tools to admin only you wouldn't be an actual admin / bureaucrat. -- Bunai82 (talk) 02:03, November 24, 2016 (UTC) Vocaloid Wiki/On this day/March Umm... may I ask why you reverted my edit? I only added the VOCALOID releases that were missing for this month. AnimeCargirl (talk) 08:33, March 2, 2017 (UTC) MEIKO and KAITO Hi Angel Emfrbl, I am currently working on the script for my MEIKO and KAITO V1 video for my updated History of the Vocaloid series. I am having difficulty finding out precisely why KAITO stayed in development for so long after MEIKO released. They did begin development around the same time, did they not? Do you have any ideas as to where I might find this information? Thank you. Sir Vancelot (talk) 04:39, March 4, 2017 (UTC) RE: MEIKO and KAITO I will save a lot of that information for Sweet Ann's video when I introduce the Vocaloid2 engine properly, but I will keep what you've said in mind for MEIKO and KAITO as well. Thank you for your response. Sir Vancelot (talk) 01:08, March 5, 2017 (UTC) Re: Admin: How To Become One Actually, Mulan Li-Lin (Now Known As Zhao Wu Xingchen) Isn't Made By Me. It Is By A Chinese Group Called GUIYING Vocal Products. They Were Designing Her As A Vocaloid, But I/They Thought UTAU Was QuickerUntil Then She Is For UTAU. (6Rebecca987) (talk) 06:08, May 15, 2017 (UTC) Im Back And Calm Now... You Were Right, I Rage Quitted. Okay Im Back On This Wiki. I Am Terribly Sorry Forgetting Angry At Meerkat. Now Now Im Back. MagnoliaUTAU (talk) 21:37, June 25, 2017 (UTC) Tempos Probably some dumb question but I don't know very much about how this all works. It seems that Xin Hua's JPN and V4 CHN have recommended tempos of 80~200BPM. Her V3 version was 60~200BPM. Would that mean she can't sing as slow as she used to? - Valenceon Talk Page 20:36, August 21, 2017 (UTC) Why'd i see you everywhere????? Miku V4 CHN stuff Hey, I just got in contact with the person I used to talk to about CHN vocals. I asked about Miku Chinese and how she's being received so far, and apparently while she is a popular character, her Chinese songs are not doing as well (picking up as well) as her fame. I know it's still early since it's only been like, a month since she released, but I just thought I'd let someone know I guess? - NebulousViper Talk Page 15:27, October 26, 2017 (UTC) Fansubber Drama Don't rush to add fansubber drama stories to Controversy Concern. We've not met agreement about the issue yet. Also your edits have a chance to give goaheads to inexperienced translators that results in more mistranslations. Damesukekun (talk) 03:11, October 28, 2017 (UTC) Gallery Check: VY Hello Angel! I asked Bunai to look at my wip for a separate gallery, particularly for the VY series. I added CYBER SONGMAN/DIVA to it because they were supposed to be/are the VY3 and VY4, according to their wiki pages. I wanted to know what you thought about it and whether or not you think they should be in the VY gallery? Bunai said you did more research on it so I figured I'd get a second opinion. Gallery here Thanks! CCyclone (talk) 06:08, November 21, 2017 (UTC)CCyclone Hi Angel, I'm sorry once again for writing up a storm on the VIVI thread and I made those anonymous posts from my IP Address @ 66.150.8.161 . Would it be okay if I can ask you to remove those posts where I am directly calling out Diz? I would like to leave just my positive messages behind, which would be my last three posts on the thread. Thank you and please let me know! I should have known better to show Diz's concerns to the parties involved earlier and had them address it directly, instead of continue to post my beliefs on the matter. Thank you so much! I apologize to both you and Diz for the spam and also for not realizing that the solution was right in front of me. I never intended to paint Diz in a bad light, but just got carried away with my feelings, much like what happened the first time on VO. I will also send Diz an apology for all this. Thank you and please let me know if that is something that you would be able to do for me. :) POTATOCHIPKAWIINESS (talk) 10:37, March 10, 2018 (UTC) : : Vocaoid song page This might seem stupid... but how do you make a vocaloid song page? If you wanna help thanks! But you don't have to. Re: Thanks No problem! I don't speak Japanese so I can't give a solid opinion on the name, but I'm happy to clarify any wording if I notice people getting confused. Looks like we'll find out more about her name from Bandai soon. Dizzyzebra (talk) 22:44, May 25, 2018 (UTC) I get what you are saying.CryForTheMoon (talk) 21:05, May 31, 2018 (UTC) Concept (?) of Haruno Sora I found a small JP description of Haruno Sora on the character page of AHS website. I'm not sure how I would add this to the sandbox, so I want to ask if you can do it. We need a translation first hand too. Thanks in advance! Lynnellet (talk) 09:55, July 14, 2018 (UTC)Lynnellet :I can tell you it mentions she is 17 years old. There is more to it then that though. One-Winged Hawk (talk) 09:59, July 14, 2018 (UTC) Hello you two :) The same description also says that Sora is a "big sister" type... Which wouldn't surprise me to be honest since Kikuko Inoue really often gets roles of motherly/big sister figures. After, where to add it, Angel? Concept part? Tokina8937 10:06, July 14, 2018 (UTC) ::If i may add to the translation, it pretty much says she is a 17 year old sister type (one-san), and that when she is on stage she has a gentle side and a cool sharp side? I'm not sure how the last sentece would translated. But that's all i could understand with my mediocare Japanese and the help of a dictionary. ::Aaaaaaiiiiiiiii ( talk) 10:11 July 14, 2018 (UTC) :::Yeah the other things are mostly referring to her two Vocaloid voicebanks. I am leaving it to others to add because of this reason. :::I think the "Sister" note is a reference to the Macne Coco twins as they have the same provider. Also, listening to both vocals via the demonstrations, I can say "natural" is pretty much Coco White and "Cool" is Coco Black. I don't know where this leaves the Coco twins to be honest if they come over to Vocaloid now... But there may have been an issue because of basically how the two voicebanks sound. Thats my speculation though. One-Winged Hawk (talk) 12:47, July 14, 2018 (UTC) Merli Hi, Please, unlock featuring Merli. Merli has a notable song and more than 12 songs for this page. Thank you!~~ DisaPP (talk) 19:15, August 12, 2018 (UTC) :No power is at my command to do so. In short, ask an admin or bureaucrat. One-Winged Hawk (talk) 19:36, August 12, 2018 (UTC) *ahem* Sorry for stalking, but yeah. Angel doesn't have the tool to protect and unprotect pages. You'd have to ask an admin (anyone with the green usernames) to do that. Which I did. Because I stalked this conversation. ;w; - NebulousViper Talk Page 19:39, August 12, 2018 (UTC) :News; a person known on-line under the user "NebulousViper" was arrested today for stalking. their only comment was "But I was just unlocking something!" to which the police charged them with breaking and entering in addition. XD One-Winged Hawk (talk) 19:43, August 12, 2018 (UTC) Sure. Thank you both!! ＼(*T▽T*)／ And I'm so sorry for this... Sorry (シ_ _)シ DisaPP (talk) 20:57, August 12, 2018 (UTC) ::It's no trouble @DisaPP. At any point you need another notable page to be unlocked, you need only ask. ;) I'm usually very active on Vocaloid Wikia, so you can reach me at almost any time (and I can probably do it from mobile no problem, so it's almost any time as long as I'm not asleep lol). ::- NebulousViper Talk Page 21:21, August 12, 2018 (UTC) :::So... Another joke fell flat? Funny enough I just wrote elsewhere how lame my jokes were and I literally just told another one. See this is why I don't make many, I'm really bad at them. XD One-Winged Hawk (talk) 22:26, August 12, 2018 (UTC) Esthetism change Hello Angel, Really sure to cancel the esthetism correction for the standard vocals? Else it just makes a huge blank between the titles and the actual content... Just seems weird. :/ Wouldn't it be better if we click on the fast menu thing to go to the concerned section we automatically find the text just below and not several "paragraphs" (I say paragraphs but it's Wikia adaptating the templates with the infobox size and the page size so the term isn't really correct ^^") after? And no worries we can talk about it if you want. :) Tokina8937 19:43, August 21, 2018 (UTC) Thank you but,does this mean if i want to represent vy1 and vy2 as CUL and Rev,this means that because cul and rev have stealed vy1 and v2's voices,now vy1 and vy2 stealed cul and rev's avatar!lol! :Cul has her own voice now and technically neither "stole" the voice of VY1, they used it to represent their singing voices when singing. Now Cul has a voice of her own she no longer uses VY1. Cul and Rev, regardless are their won respective characters and not "Vy1" and "Vy2" either way, so... Its complicated. But technically people use Roro to represent VY2 and he isn't official either. One-Winged Hawk (talk) 19:26, August 31, 2018 (UTC) Thanks!But i now they didn't steal their voices,it was just a joke that i came up with! YAMAHA add-on voicebanks I had had a discussion with Viper about some few things yesterday. So there's this one thing he was unsure about what to do, and told me to ask you. The list of add-on voicebanks on the VOCALOID website includes voicebanks of other companies. From the looks of it, it seems like YAMAHA also got a hand on the VBs distribution too. I want to clarify if the VBs appeared on the page are also distributed by YAMAHA, or is it not the case? Thank you in advance! :D Lynnellet (talk) 08:51, September 5, 2018 (UTC) Re: Product Pages I kinda took reference of Yukari V4's page, where all VB links are posted in the infobox. As the VB links are separated most of the time, and there's not really any specific directions in the linking websites, I just go with whatever I have. I agree, it would be better if there's a hide/show option. I don't have a knack for coding, so I will leave it for the admins to decide. Lynnellet (talk) 04:53, September 9, 2018 (UTC) Just a question before i do anything,are the pd models the official cryptonloids models,and same for the vsinger models for the chinese vocaloids!And for the mammama gumi,and models that have apeared in charamin omp but are said to be unofficial ex:ZOLA PROJECT,Zunko,... Vandalism on another wiki Hello. I am writing this message to you to raise awareness of repeated vandalism on the Blackgate Wiki. I know you'll probably tell me that I should be reporting this to the Blackgate Wiki admins, however I have no idea who the admins of that wiki are, and they seem to be either unable or inactive as there's no one there that's in charge to put the wiki on permanent lockdown and ban the vandals from the wiki. So I'm here to ask is there anything an admin of one wiki can do on another? Or are admins only responsible for their respective wikis that they're admins of? Essentially I'm asking if admins who becomes an admin of one wiki automatically become admins of all other wikis. I'm asking for help as I'm sick of being the only one to deal with the vandalism. I'm pretty much pushed to the point where I'm keeping the Blackgate Wiki under my watchful eye constantly. I even had erased some vandalism and told whoever did it that it won't be tolerated and to stop, and the individual re-vandalized the page and said they refuse to stop. Please help if you can. I'm at my wits end with these hooligans. --Meiko Megurine (talk) 04:51, November 26, 2018 (UTC) Re:Regarding your message Thank you for your message. Unfortunately, I didn't manage to read it in time before posting another edit, sorry. I doubt if that girl will leave us alone for now, even so in the future. I'm afraid she's still deeming that her edits are good enough (to separate her with the trolls and vandals). She's probably still in denial of her actions and all, or just... really trolling us. Lynnellet (talk) 01:09, November 29, 2018 (UTC) Bruno and Clara merge Is it possible to merge their pages into one? -- Bunai Di (talk) 02:54, January 2, 2019 (UTC) VOCALOID API page check Hello (again) (like the song haha), I did the checks as you asked, however there is just... One sentence that doesn't make sense for me. I try my best for translating it into French in my head, I just have this sort of "soup of words", so I left a comment into the code. It's about the "history" and "extensive" thing. Can you please look at it? Thanks :D Tokina8937 (talk) 21:48, February 4, 2019 (UTC) Cross-Synthesis corrections Hello :) Possible to tell me when you'll be done re-writing parts for Cross-Synthesis? Already saw some little mistakes ^^" (no worries, nothing to do with dyslexia, but it's more like either weird sentences either the problem of using 2nd person in articles) Thanks :D Tokina8937 (talk) 14:41, February 11, 2019 (UTC) EVEC and XSY "" Again, EVEC and XSY aren't part of the same function and cannot occupy the same space. "" I am aware of this, however, that was 'your edit' and I only followed it as it was to keep the information in the same space. You're blaming me for something you did and it is confusing. Is it suppose to be in the template or not? -- Bunai Di (talk) 20:29, February 13, 2019 (UTC) 午前4時の金星 The title of page Sanji no Kinboshi (午前4時の金星) has mistakes. 4時 is yoji, not sanji, and according to Miku Wiki, 金星 follows the more common reading, kinsei, not kinboshi. Unfortunately, I'm not too familiar with how things work here to be able to fix it myself. ElectricRaichu (talk) 21:03, March 24, 2019 (UTC) :Taken care of ^^. - "I'm not your puppet, puppet master..." (talk) 21:18, March 24, 2019 (UTC) Erm... As a note... I keep away from songs, so I'm not the one to turn to with this sort of thing. ^_^ I let the guys who know what their doing do their job. 09:16, March 25, 2019 (UTC) Comments warning Hello. Over the past week, our moderator team has been examining your comments. We have noticed that many of your comments have been aggressive or inappropriate, which goes against our comments policy. We would like to ask you to be more polite when replying to other users' comments, reduce the content in them, or avoid commenting at all. would be a good read. Thank you! --[[User:EarthlingnAkumi|'akumi']] (talk) 16:49, May 5, 2019 (UTC) ::Hey. ::It's not that I'' myself don't like the tone, several users of our moderation team have also commented and decided that it was not appropriate behavior in the comment section, no matter how long this has been going on for. Sorry to hear that you're ill, too. :: I'll try to find a few examples of what I mean. ::https://vocaloid.fandom.com/f/p/3294873499205736178/r/3295055943041130288 ::^ While the above is voicing your concerns over a comment section (which is allowed), calling it a "Failure" and saying that the comments in there should be policed just because some of the content in it is redundant in your opinion, is not a valid reason for closing a comment section or redirecting it to discussions. Each of the comments do not violate comments policy unless they delve into non-Vocaloid territories. ::https://vocaloid.fandom.com/f/p/3294873499205736179/r/3295055943041130289 ::This is a point where you have to assume good faith about users. This user said they "wanted" Miku, which usually would mean that they wanted her as in wanting the software. Instead, you instantly went after them, accusing them of wanting her as in a crush. It's quite unfair to this user to instantly say that about them. ::There are more, but I hope you got a good idea from those two. Also, I am sorry that I picked a bad week, but I wanted to warn you as soon as possible. ::Also, I notice when you reply to these sorts of comments, you usually justify these comments with the fact that you've been getting these comments for years, and that you're used to them. However, a lot of us are used to the same comments, yet this behavior is not present. I understand sometimes that you get burnt out after seeing a ton of these comments, however I like to think of it as a rippling effect. If you are kind to users, the ripple will stay and information that you provide them with will last. If you come off as rude, the ripple will fade and they will get nothing out of the experience. ::I hope you understand, and with that, this is my late and quite long reply. --[[User:EarthlingnAkumi|'akumi''']] (talk) 21:30, May 5, 2019 (UTC) i was brn on 1999,started net on 2009,but used pc from 2005 ^ ^ PromiseKun (talk) 17:49, May 26, 2019 (UTC)